simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Car
Gil)|speed = |acceleration = |toughness = |handling = |cost = 425 Coins}}The Police Car is an unlockable vehicle in ''The Simpsons: Hit & Run''. It is available from the phone booth at any time. Description The Police Car is a black and white sedan with the Springfield Police Department seal emblazoned on the side. It has a pair of blue and red flashing lights, and an antenna at the rear end. A police siren that replaces the horn. The car bears a strong resemblance to the real life 1983 Ford LTD Crown Victoria. This vehicle is purchased from Gil in Level 5 for 425 coins. When picked up in Level 1, Chief Wiggum occupies the driver's seat. Performance The Police Car is a highly versatile Level 5 vehicle due to its great speed and handling, decent toughness, and good acceleration. It can reach top speed in a short amount of time, which gives it the ability to quickly keep up with and complete general mission objectives with ease, and it can easily cut corners in the process. Not to mention that its toughness and relatively high mass make it a viable choice for Destroy Objectives, where it can deal surprisingly high damage to target vehicles. Roles and Appearances Level 2 * Weapons of Mass Delinquency - After Bart picks up fireworks from Ralph, Chief Wiggum shows up in his Police Car to put a stop to Bart's actions. Level 3 * Slithery Sleuthing - Chief Wiggum and Lisa tail Snake around in, picking up illegal items he drops in a Police Car. Level 4 * For A Few Donuts More - Marge must follow Chief Wiggum's Police Car until he reaches the Lard Lad Donuts. * Return of the Nearly-Dead - After Hans explains where Grampa is, Marge must race Chief Wiggum's Police Car to the retirement castle before he locks the doors. * From Outer Space - As Marge heads home after destroying the cola trucks, Chief Wiggum chases her in his Police Car. Level 5 * This Little Piggy - After following the trail of donuts, Apu finds and subsequently follows Chief Wiggum's Police Car to find Snake. * Kwik Cash - Before destroying the armored truck, Apu and Snake must escape Chief Wiggum's Police Car, Level 6 * Milking the Pigs - Bart must destroy Chief Wiggum's Police Car in order to destroy evidence against Snake. Trivia * The Police Car is not the vehicle that chases the player if Hit & Run is triggered. Rather, it is a different car, called the cPolice, which is a less detailed version of the Police Car that is used. ** When the All Cars cheat is used, the cPolice in the phone booth is also named "Police Car." The only realistic characteristic that tells them apart is the fact that the cPolice is surrounded on both ends by other unusable vehicles, along with the cPolice vehicle being bigger. * This is the only vehicle sold by Gil that has a unique driver. * When the Police Car is damaged enough, the trunk will pop open, revealing a sleeping dog inside. * In all missions where Chief Wiggum drives this as an AI to avoid, he displays unique characteristics: ** Whenever the player gets out of their car when trying to lose him, Wiggum in his car will display some very wonky AI, mainly trying to target the player's car as opposed to the player themselves. ** There are also times where Wiggum will also circle around the player when positioned beside them, trying to ram the player to no success as opposed to slowing down and repositioning his car. ** In nearly all missions he appears as an AI to run away from save for in Weapons of Mass Delinquency, the "BUSTED" arrested effect from a Hit & Run will occur if the player gets run over by him, though no actual coins are lost to pay the fine and no reset-black-out will occur. Gallery Police Car - Phone Booth.png|The phone booth image for the Police Car. Wiggu_v.png|CSS of the Police Car. Wiggu_vD.png|Damaged version. PolicecarHUD.png|The Police Car's HUD icon. Police_CarArtwork.jpg|Early artwork of the Police Car shown on May 14, 2003 See Also * Hearse - Another police vehicle purchasable by the player. Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Gil Vehicles Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run